A strange fruit in the sakura
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Qué diría que aquella canción de Billie Holiday se hacía realidad y le afectaba todo por dentro... Su corazón, su alma, todo destrozado y todo por haber hecho nada para las dos


**De los arboles del sur cuelga fruta extraña**

**Sangre en las hojas**

**Y sangre en la raíz**

**Cuerpos negros se balancean**

**En la brisa del sur**

**Fruta extraña que cuelga de los álamos**

**Escena pastoral del sur galante**

**Los ojos abultados y la boca retorcida**

**Perfume de magnolia dulce y fresco**

**Y luego el súbito olor**

**De carne ardiendo**

**He aquí una fruta**

**Que los cuervos picotean **

**Que la lluvia empapa**

**Que el viento aspira**

**Que pudre el sol**

**Que el árbol abandona**

**He aquí una extraña**

**Y amarga cosecha**

**Strange Fruit- Billie Holiday**

Una joven pelinegra de coletas, con una dulce apariencia de niña, suéter rosa estaba colgada en un árbol mientras personas a su alrededor estaban viendo ese cuerpo como si de un linchamiento se tratase, estaba colgado de una rama alta de un fuerte árbol anexo a la calle donde residía ella y sus tres hermanos.

Los pequeños veían con destrozo como el cuerpo de su amada hermana mayor se movía levemente mientras sus pies estaban de puntas junto a una mirada de lado, una cuerda fuerte apretaba su cuello, esa imagen los hacía quedarse como vidrios rotos, tan pequeños y viendo tan gran monstruosidad.

No faltaban los típicos amarillistas que tomaban las fotos de ese cuerpo inerte, ella soñaba con la farándula la tomara en cuenta después de todo se consideraba una idol, la número uno del Universo… Ahora era la ahorcada número uno del momento mientras las personas miraban expectantes su cuerpo inerte a la espera de una patrulla y quizás de medicina legal.

Strange Fruits de Billie Holiday, esa canción sonaba en ese instante en alguna radio lejana, esa canción sonaba en base a los linchamientos como asesinatos a personas de color en tiempos pasados pero… Yazawa Nico no era negra, no era del Sur de Estados Unidos, era de Japón y su final era uno de tantos en ese país considerado una de las naciones con altas tazas de suicidio.

Una pelirroja a la lejanía estaba de piedra como destrozada, no lograba creer que alguien tan pequeña lograra algo tan grande en un gran árbol en menos de uno o dos minutos y desde entonces eso quedó para siempre…

Desde hace unos minutos y quizás días tuvo la oportunidad dorada de darse prisa y decirle lo que sentía por ella, tenía que perseguirla con tal de evitar ese error… Pero… ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Solo confesar así? ¿Mostrarle su remordimiento por eso?

Ella era su amiga, ella era su colega, ella era su rival, ella era la persona que admiraba, siempre quería mostrarle su amor, pero no pudo hacer nada, y, sin embargo, ahora que lo recordaba que no podría decirle que la amaba, era demasiado orgullosa o simplemente su familia era acomodada que un acto así era motivo de que su honor se manchase de barro si se tratase.

Le gustaban los hombres y las mujeres, no sabía quién diablos era. Nunca estuvo en prisión pero estuvo presa desde entonces, ese cuerpo, su senpai, su actitud de niña en querer ser relevante como ese cuerpo colgado en ese árbol la iban a atormentar toda su vida en adelante… A veces matar es una virtud y el amor es un castigo… Dolor en una sola palabra.

Estaba llorando en silencio, ella la mató, hubiera querido ser la ahorcada y no ella, haría una buena referencia de esa canción triste de jazz. Su entorno de vida se volvió un vacío enorme, cuanto más pensaba en esa niña de ojos carmines y en ella misma, más difícil era respirar como intentar pensar claramente.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que pasar desapercibidos tus sentimientos sería tan doloroso?

Ahora era su turno, una buena soga y un lindo árbol preferiblemente uno de cerezo, la escuela o ese parque tenían muy bonitos arboles de lluvia rosa… Perfecto, haría un buen homenaje a Billie Holiday en referencia a esa canción lástima que eso sería para siempre pero no importa… Quería reunirse con ella y nunca la iba a dejar sola, un intento de robar atención pero… Su motivo era la de ella.


End file.
